Orbital and non-orbital payloads that are carried by a launch vehicle must, of necessity, survive the launch environment. That environment includes vibrations originating in the launch vehicle structure and transmitted to the payload through a payload attachment fixture. Vibrations due to acoustic excitation also must be taken into account.
Acceleration forces originating in the launch vehicle structure that are experienced by the payload during launch are caused by transient vibrations and shock, periodic oscillations originating in the engines, and shocks generated by separation systems for separating the payload from the launch vehicle such as pyrotechnic separation systems. They are caused also by vibrations due to aerodynamic loading and maneuvering.
A rigid payload attachment structure would readily transfer these acceleration forces to the payload. If that structure were to be replaced with a compliant isolator, potential benefits would result, including reduced weight and cost as well as increased life and reliability. The isolation system used by the launch vehicle, furthermore, must satisfy critical launch vehicle constraints on weight, cost and payload rattle space.